Trials of an Elohim
by Zizzimz
Summary: The child of Angels, fallen from Grace, starts a new life on Earth, with an instinctual need to help people. After meeting the Winchesters, he becomes a hunter in his own way, and starts to uncover the secrets of his past. OC, and minor changes to canon, but not so much as to piss people off.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My thanks to Gedomazo10tails for his help in turning this into a moderately good idea during a 2 a.m. brainstorm. Basically, I shall be taking my creative liberties with this story, and I shall change whatever I see fit to change (which probably won't be a lot due to my compulsive need to keep people happy). Enjoy. *I OWN NOTHING***

**Prologue**

Colours whirling, fire screaming, throat burning. This is what I felt and saw as I fell from the Heavens.

As I gouged my Grace out, going through the unbearable pain, as well as falling through the sky at speeds to rival a fighter jet, I used my last remaining energy to forge myself a vessel. As the body glowed and formed around me, I couldn't help but be reminiscent of the circumstances that had led to my fall.

"_My brothers," I called throughout the realms of Heaven, "Come. We must debate this once and for all."_

_I waited patiently, but none came. For the equivalent of twenty years I waited, hoping that at least one of my brothers would arrive, agree with me. Then they came._

"_Hello Nisroc," said a voice behind me. I turned and saw them; Raphael and Michael._

"_You've been causing quite a commotion around here," Raphael continued, stepping toward me, "It needs to stop." He took another step, and I stepped back. Michael placed a hand on Raphael's shoulder._

"_Come now brother, don't frighten him. He is the first Bene Elohim for many years," Michael said in a calm voice, "we can allow him some leniency."_

_Raphael looked surprised at this statement. "This," he said, pointing at me, "is what an Angelborn looks like?" He walked quickly toward me, and shook his head as I retreated. "I was expecting better,"_

_Michael chimed in again at this point, his voice strong, "Perhaps you should leave now Raphael, let me handle this,"_

_Raphael looked at his older brother, then at me. And in the blink of an eye, he was gone._

"_What are you going to do to me?" I asked, fearing I knew the answer._

"_I'm going to politely ask you to stop spreading these words," he replied, looking completely passive, "If you should refuse my most generous offer, then I shall have no choice but to accuse you of blasphemy, and have you forcefully removed from the Heavenly Host." At these words, as if rehearsed, multiple angels appeared in the surrounding area. Among them, I recognised Uriel, who appeared to be receiving a strange pleasure at the thought of this task._

_I looked around myself in fear and desperation, trying desperately to find a way out._

"_So, your answer?" Michael asked patiently, watching me intently; ready to give the order that would seal a fate worse than death. But I knew I couldn't allow them to silence me, and if I was to be expelled, it would be on my own terms._

_I left them there, heading to the Garden, the only place that I felt moderately safe. I arrived, and immediately began tearing at my chest, realising all too late that I would be unable to purge my Grace while in Heaven. So I took a look around, saw the angels appearing, Michael and Raphael striding toward me, and I knew what had to be done. I jumped, and I fell._

My home-made vessel continued to form around me, and then it left. The small ball of light left my body with the feeling of having a knife removed from your body after several hours of someone twisting it. I grabbed it, and my final act of consciousness was to hurl it as far as I could, where no-one would ever find it.

I then hit the ground, and blacked out. The trees all bent down in homage to this fallen angel, lying in the forest, vessel intact. A young couple fought their way out of the wreckage of foliage, and went to the epicentre. The sight they saw was unbelievable. They picked their way through the broken branches and went to save the young baby lying on a bed of broken branches.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Without giving too much away, this child will grow up to be a hunter, and will accompany our beloved Winchesters on a few hunts. So, R&R, and if you have any pointers or suggestions, please contact either myself, or Gedomazo10tails.**


	2. I am SO sorry

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about the enormous wait for a new chapter, but, after careful deliberation, I have decided to put this story up for adoption. I only ask that if you do adopt it, send me a link for the new story, I want to see how it turns out. If you ask nicely, I may even send you the draft for the next chapter. It sucks, but hey, you might want it. Again, I am so sorry.


End file.
